


Plagg, Let's Boogie!

by Taliax



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable Kwamis, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Episode: s03 Trouble Fête | Party Crasher, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Identity Reveal, Kwami Shenanigans, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Romance, kwami found family basically, minor nino but i didnt want to tag him as a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taliax/pseuds/Taliax
Summary: While Marinette is helping Adrien and the boys clean up after the guys-only party, she accidentally crashes a kwamis-only party.  (Party Crasher identity reveal fic)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 55
Kudos: 505
Collections: Tali Brand Reveal Fics





	Plagg, Let's Boogie!

**Author's Note:**

> I missed writing my single-episode identity reveal fics! Thanks to the anon who requested this one, and also to Maddy, who stans this episode more than anyone :)  
> EDIT: also I'm a fool the barbie dreamhouse was Maddy's idea sorry i forgot to mention that bro

“I can put those up!” Marinette offered quickly as Adrien scooped up a pile of costumes. It was hard to see so much evidence of the party she’d been locked out of, but she was determined to make the most of it now.

She’d gotten to spend time with Adrien in the end. Hopefully next time she could do it without lying, but she couldn’t pretend she regretted it.

He shot her one of his award-winning smiles, the ones that made her knees weak. “Thanks, Marinette. You can just leave them in the closet. I’ll fold them later.”

“No problem!” 

She accepted the bundle of sequins and silk without a stutter. It was hard to feel embarrassed when he’d seen her dressed as “Marino” and still wanted her around.

He’d seen her in her pajamas, bought her constipation medicine, let her sleep on his shoulder, and most recently, watched her dance to Station Nation as a mustachioed biker. If all of that hadn’t convinced him she was completely insane, maybe he really _could_ like her.

That thought had her walking on clouds as she rearranged the pile of clothes in her arms to open the closet.

When she turned the handle, the clothes promptly fell to the ground.

“Go, go, go, go!” Kaalki was chanting as Plagg sprayed whipped cream into Xuppu’s mouth. It would’ve been ridiculous enough even if they _weren’t_ inside Adrien’s closet.

But they were. Why? _How?_ If anyone else had seen them here—!

Sass hissed at the others, trying to grab their attention. Kaalki kept chanting until Marinette quietly shut the door behind her, leaving them in the dim lights rimming the top shelves.

“Marinette.” Sass touched his arms together and bowed his head respectfully. 

“What’s going on?” She finally demanded. “I swear, Plagg, if you crashed Adrien’s party because you wanted cheese again—” 

“Y-yeah!” Plagg tried to hide the whipped cream behind his back. Considering the can was twice his height, it didn’t do much good. “You know me. Can’t resist a good wedge of Camembert. I already ate it all though, so don’t expect me to share!”

Tikki flew out of Marinette’s purse. Her antennae twitched with anger.

“You remember what happened last time you went across Paris to steal cheese! You got us all captured by a supervillain!”

“Relax, sugarcube! Hawkmoth already crashed this party once. He won’t think to do it again. Besides, Master Fu’s close enough to help if anything went wrong.”

“We rarely get out of the Miracle Box at the same time.” Kaalki pressed her hooves together. “Pleeease, Tikki, don’t be mad.”

“Aww, who cares if she’s mad? Tikki’s always been a party pooper.” Xuppu crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue.

“You mean she’s always had good sense.” Wayzz stuck his head out from inside… a Barbie Dream House? 

Yep, it was definitely a dollhouse peaking out from under the hangers of shirts. Marinette hadn’t expected Adrien to play with dolls. The thought was adorable enough to make her grin before she remembered she was supposed to be angry.

“I can’t believe you, Wayzz,” Tikki huffed. “You’re Master Fu’s kwami! You’re supposed to know better! Did Carapace corrupt you already?”

Wayzz gave a sheepish smile. “Well, Master Carapace _does_ know how to ‘let loose’… but in this case, it was all Kaalki’s idea.”

 _“Me?”_ Kaalki looked aghast. “I only wanted to see the inside of a house as glorious as Monsieur Agreste’s! It was Xuppu who decided to throw a party.”

“Yeah, it’s my first time out of the box in a century! I deserve to celebrate!”

Marinette’s eyes flickered between the kwamis as all of them—including Tikki—dissolved into bickering.

“Quiet!” She said as forcefully as she could without raising her voice. Adrien’s door seemed thick enough to block sound—she hadn’t heard the kwamis from outside, anyway—but she didn’t want to push her luck. “It doesn’t matter whose fault this is. The point is, I can’t let you all throw a party in a civilian’s closet. It’s too dangerous.”

“More dangerous than Master Fu coming to a party here himself?” Wayzz asked.

Marinette sighed. She’d been surprised to see Master Fu today, too. She supposed she couldn’t expect the kwamis to be better behaved than their Master.

“Do you all have your miraculouses?” She asked. “Or did you leave them with your temporary holders?”

“I have been guarding them,” Wayzz said in resignation. He flew back into the Barbie house and returned with a stack of four hexagonal boxes.

“Alright, everyone,” Marinette looked over each of the kwamis, “now _I’m_ the party crasher. It’s time you all went back to Master Fu. No arguing.”

“That isss likely for the besssst.” Sass’s head hung. “Until next time, Plagg. Tikki.”

He accepted his miraculous box dolefully, then flew out through the back wall.

 _“So_ not cool.” Xuppu stuck his tongue out at Marinette one last time for good measure. It was hard to blame him. If he hadn’t been out in over a hundred years, how could he really understand how dangerous it was?

Except he’d been there for the incident with Kwami Buster. So either he was lying, or he didn’t count helping Multimouse fight the akuma.

“At least let me take this fabulous ‘whipp-ed cream’ back to our world?” Kaalki asked with huge, pleading eyes.

“Alright. That can’t hurt.” Marinette nodded.

“Oh, thank you, thank you!” She nuzzled Marinette’s cheek before balancing the miraculous and the spray can together. Marinette wasn’t quite sure how the kwami managed to get them through the wall, but she did.

“My humblest apologies for their behavior,” Wayzz said before leaving as well. Maybe he was afraid that if he hesitated, Tikki or Marinette would chew him out again.

That only left one kwami hovering in front of her.

“Hehe. Guess I should get back to Chat Noir. Smell ya later, sugarcube!”

“Oh, no you don’t.” Tikki grabbed his tail. “I know that no matter what they said, you’re the one behind this. You’ve been nothing but irresponsible since you’ve been out! I know your owner is lenient with you, but you can’t keep doing this.” 

“Easy for you to say.” Plagg tugged his tail back. “I’m the kwami of destruction. Rules are made to be broken!”

“Could you two be quiet?” Marinette rubbed her temples. “If someone hears you, we’ll all be in trouble. Now just—use your head next time, okay Plagg?”

 _“Fine.”_ He huffed before finally flying out through the wall.

“That was a close one,” Tikki said. “I can’t believe they’d throw a party like that! And not even invite _me!”_

Marinette raised her eyebrows, and the kwami giggled sheepishly.

“I mean… oh, I wish we could have parties too, Marinette.” She slumped. “But I know it’s not safe. Even when we gathered together for Nooroo’s cycle, we left you and Chat Noir alone and created an opening for Hawkmoth.”

“Oh, Tikki.” Marinette opened her arms, and her kwami nuzzled the crook of her neck. It had to be lonely, spending most of her day stuck in a purse, never seeing her friends… 

In fact, it sounded all too much like the life Adrien had thrown this party to escape from. Worse, because Adrien at least got to see their friends at school. Tikki never got to visit the other kwamis.

“Maybe a surprise party is too dangerous, but we could see how Master Fu feels about having a few kwamis stay with us sometimes,” Marinette suggested. “If I’m supposed to be the next Guardian, it would be a good idea anyway, right? I’ll get to know the kwamis, you’ll get to hang out with your friends…”

Tikki’s eyes glistened in the dim light. “You’d really do that for me?” 

“Of course I would! I know we’re friends, but you deserve to see your other friends, too.” Marinette crouched down, fiddling with the door of the Barbie house. “Maybe I can even get you a cute dollhouse like this for you guys to have sleepovers in.”

It was _huge;_ she would’ve killed to have one like it as a kid. ...Okay, maybe she still would. Not only would it be the perfect size for Tikki, but it would go well with her Ladybug and Chat Noir dolls, and…

Apparently Adrien thought so, too. A Ladybug figurine sat at the kitchen table with a model Chat Noir. They both looked like top-of-the-line action figures. Of course, Adrien could afford the best.

Curious, Marinette poked around a bit more. A hot pink car with sharpied-on black spots sat in the garage. The bedroom, oddly, didn’t have a bed—not a toy one, anyway. It looked more like a black sock wadded up into a little lump.

“It _is_ a sock.”

“Don’t touch it, Marinette! It might be important to him. What if he finds out you went through his things?”

“Oh, it’s not like this is the first time. Besides, aren’t you curious what his fancy dollhouse is doing with a sock for a bed?” She picked it up. “I wonder if it’s supposed to be some kind of sleeping bag…?”

That was when she noticed the green embroidery along the toe. It was haphazard and awkward, as if done by a beginner.

“Oh no.” Tikki shut her eyes as Marinette finally parsed out what the embroidery said. It was only one word long.

_Plagg._

“Oh. That makes more sense.” Marinette laughed. “Plagg must have left it behind after their party. Of course Adrien wouldn’t have a _sock_ in his dollhouse. Do you think Chat Noir made it? That’s really cute of him, actually.”

“Y-yeah, I’m sure Chat Noir made it. You should just put it back. I’m sure Plagg will come back for it.”

“But then Adrien might see him! I should bring it back during patrol. Then I’ll have proof that his kwami was off partying, too.”

Satisfied, Marinette was about to stick it in her pocket. But then the door opened.

“Marinette?” Adrien stood silhouetted by the outside light. “Oh, good. I was worried you got lost in here—”

His eyes landed on the sock in her fist. He scrambled to shut the door behind him.

“Marinette, it’s not what you think!” He waved his hands, but Marinette could hardly process that. She was in a cramped closet with _Adrien!_ Well, not exactly cramped—his closet could’ve fit, like, five of hers in it—but still, it was just the two of them alone, and—what if her breath stunk? He could probably smell it since he was so close, but he was busy staring…

At Tikki.

Oh.

_Oh no._

“Marinette, you’re…” He laughed and ran a hand through his hair, pointing his other between Tikki and her. “You’re Ladybug. _You’re_ Ladybug!”

Marinette panicked. Acting on instinct, she went to slap her hand over his mouth—forgetting that she was still holding Plagg’s sock.

Her soul left her body. She’d basically shoved a smelly sock in her crush’s mouth! This was worse than being outed as Marino, the mustachioed biker. Probably even worse than Adrien discovering she was Ladybug.

“Adrien—I’m so sorry—I—Tikki, is there a Lucky Charm that can make it so that didn’t happen?”

“I’m not Sass. I can’t turn back time.” Tikki sighed. “Oh, Plagg is never going to let me live this down...”

Adrien spat the sock out into his palm. “It’s okay, Marinette. I should’ve known better than to startle you. And—and I’m really sorry, too. I know you didn’t want us to share our identities.”

“But I already know you’ve been a superhero before. When I gave you the snake miraculous?” Marinette’s brow furrowed. Maybe that was why Sass had felt comfortable hiding in Adrien’s closet. But they’d barely been together for a few minutes, unless Sass also remembered all 25,913 time loops…

Adrien deserved a hundred parties after having to go through that.

Tikki slapped her forehead for some reason. Adrien’s head tilted.

“That’s not really the same thing as knowing I’m Chat Noir.”

Marinette’s jaw dropped. Adrien was… _Adrien_ was…

 _Oh._ That… actually explained some things. And left her more confused about others.

But Plagg flew out of Adrien’s overshirt, shattering whatever was left of her denial.

“Hey, sugarcube. Long time no see.” He grinned.

Tikki smacked her head again. “We were _so close.”_

“Yep. Your holder’s pretty stupid. I really thought she wasn’t gonna figure it out.”

“Marinette’s not stupid!” Adrien scowled at Plagg. “She’s the perfect Ladybug. Besides, she found out who I am because of your stinky sock!”

Marinette could barely breathe. Adrien called her _perfect._

Adrien was also her partner. Adrien made bad puns and knew how to moonwalk. _Adrien_ had tried to _kiss her._

“Plagg’s right. I _am_ stupid.”

“My Lady, _no.”_ Adrien stepped forward to wrap his arms around her. Adrien’s arms. Adrien’s _scent._ As if her brain wasn’t already fizzling out as it was. 

“It’s my fault,” he continued. “I should’ve known better than to have you come in here. Plagg’s Barbie house is more conspicuous than I thought, I guess.” He winced.

“Oh, heh, about that…” Plagg trailed off before pointing at Tikki. “It’s sugarcube’s fault!”

_“Plagg!”_

“What? It is! Pigtails was never gonna put two and two together. If my kid didn’t see you—”

“He already assumed Marinette knew, since she’s holding _your_ stinky sock!”

“Should we just let them duke it out?” Adrien whispered with a small grin.

Marinette giggled. Maybe she should’ve been more worried, all things considered—but Adrien was Chat Noir. And he was still hugging her. She might’ve been a bit more lenient about their secret identities had she known who her partner would turn out to be.

Maybe Plagg was right, and some rules were made to be broken.

“If you think this is bad, you should’ve seen all the kwamis in here earlier.”

 _“All_ the kwamis?” Adrien’s eyes widened. “You mean, not just Plagg?”

“You didn’t have a clue, did you? You weren’t the only one who decided to throw a party today.”

“I didn’t actually decide to. Nino and the guys just showed up. But if you crashed a kwami party… I’m just lucky it’s you who came in here.”

That was true. It could’ve been much worse if any of the other boys had found the kwamis. They might have told someone, who could’ve told someone else, who might have been smarter than her and assumed Adrien was a miraculous holder.

She could still hardly believe she’d missed it. In the dim lighting, she could paint Chat Noir’s mask over his eyes. When he’d been Mister Bug, his irises had even been the same.

“Marinette?” Adrien bit his lip. “Is this… I mean, are we okay? I’m glad you’re not freaking out or anything, but… are we going to have to give up our kwamis?”

Not give up their miraculouses. Their _kwamis._ Marinette didn’t miss how Plagg curled protectively into the crook of Adrien’s neck. Plagg’s bright green eyes squinted out at her, as if daring her to try.

“No. No, I won’t let that happen,” she promised. After the incident with Feast, Marinette doubted the Master would dare try to separate them from their kwamis again.

“Me either,” Plagg said.

“I couldn’t choose another Ladybug,” Tikki agreed, snuggling up under Marinette’s chin. With the two kwamis in between her and Adrien, it was like one big group hug.

“The Cat and Bug Team sticks together.” Adrien squeezed her tighter.

“The Bug and Cat Team, you mean.” She smiled, resisting the impulse to flick a bell that wasn’t there.

Yes, he was still Chat Noir. She could get used to this.

“You know what this means, Tikki?” Her smile turned sly. “I won’t have to get you a Barbie house after all. You can come sleep over in Plagg’s.”

“I don’t suppose there’s any chance you’d come sleep over too?” Adrien wiggled his eyebrows, and she went bright red. “I—I mean, that came out wrong. Not that you _can’t_ come over if you want to; I always leave my window open, but uh—”

She laughed. He was definitely still her Chat Noir. 

“Maybe in your dreams, kitty,” she said automatically, and he smiled sheepishly. “But… if you wanted to watch a movie, or play some video games, maybe…?”

He blinked. “Are you… asking me on a date?”

She—she _was!_ Despite shoving a sock in his mouth, despite dressing up as a boy, despite—well, pretty much everything, honestly— _she’d finally done it!_

“Yes!” She practically shouted. “I mean—only if you want to. No pressure.” She grinned nervously.

“Are you kidding?” He laughed and spun her by her waist; her feet knocked a few shirts off of their hangers. “I’d love to go on a date with you, Marinette!”

She laughed too, a giddy sound that built from the deepest part of her lungs. He said yes!

“We’re going to have to watch them be this disgusting for the rest of their lives, aren’t we?” Plagg sighed.

“Hopefully.” Tikki smiled. Both of the kwamis had flown out of the way when Adrien had picked Marinette up. “Aren’t you glad to see them so happy?”

“Meh. Just don’t expect me to share my sock with you if you do sleep over.” Plagg picked that sock off of the ground and bunched it up in the Barbie house bedroom.

Marinette giggled at them. She would’ve giggled at anything, at this point; all the air in her lungs felt like helium. She could’ve floated off the ground _._

In an impulsive move, she stretched up on her tip-toes and kissed Adrien’s cheek. The grin that stretched across his face could’ve lit his whole closet.

“This is the best day of my life,” he sighed.

Hers too. Pleasant tingles ran all through her, and that was just from kissing him on the cheek.

“If it’s okay,” she hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck, “I have an idea that could make it even better.”

His eyes softened, like liquid sunshine. His head tilted down until their noses were brushing, until all she could see was _him._

“You know I’m always ready to follow your lead, my Lady.”

With that permission, she surged up to meet his lips—

—Only to be blinded by light spilling through the doorway.

“Oh. Uh, my bad.”

Marinette and Adrien sprung apart like magnets.

“Nino!” She shouted.

“Fancy seeing you here!” Adrien’s eyes were hysterically wide. Thankfully, Tikki and Plagg had hidden as soon as Marinette and Adrien looked like they were about to kiss, so she didn’t have to worry about Nino discovering their identities.

“I was helping you clean your room. You know, like everyone else?” Nino said. Adrien almost started to apologize, but Nino grinned. “I was just looking for you because you disappeared all of a sudden. But it looks like you’re busy.”

“I’m not—”

“We’re not—”

“I mean—”

“We’re just—cleaning the closet!” Marinette lied. Why was she lying? Everyone already knew she wanted to kiss Adrien!

“Actually…” Adrien bit his lip, then looked at hers pointedly. “We _were_ a little bit busy.”

Nino laughed. “I told you she’d interrupt guy time. But it’s all good, dude. Just don’t forget Mylène and the girls are waiting on us!”

He winked, then closed the door on them.

“Oh my gosh.” Marinette dropped her burning face in her hands. “That was so awkward!”

“It could’ve been worse!” Adrien hugged her again. “It could’ve been Kim. He would’ve told everyone. Or Nino could’ve seen Tikki and Plagg.”

“Please, no one’s gonna see me. I’m not coming out of my sock until you two are done sucking each other’s faces.” Plagg’s voice came muffled from the Barbie house.

If Marinette’s face heated any more, she could fry eggs on it. But she’d been more embarrassed than this before. It wasn’t going to stop her from kissing Adrien.

“So about that face-sucking…” Adrien grinned.

She braced her hands and the edges of his jaw. Her skin tingled at every place they touched.

“Kitty, just stop blabbing and let me kiss you.”

(He did.)


End file.
